


MANPURSE

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Graphics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, manpurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little graphic I made for EventHorizon's Black Ice and Blue Bums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MANPURSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Ice and Blue Bums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692918) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 




End file.
